1. Field
The following description relates to a rendering apparatus and a rendering method.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of three-dimensional (3D) graphics application program interfaces (API) include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3. The API's include a method of rendering each frame and displaying an image. When each frame is rendered, many operations are performed and power consumption is high. Therefore, for efficient rendering, it may be necessary to reduce an operation amount and a memory bandwidth for storing frames.